You have got a fan mailcontinued
by DawnMay
Summary: This is a Channy fic. It is continued after episode 4 when they say good night and all. Please review.


**This is a one-shot. I am continuing this after episode 4 'You've got fan mail' where you already know that Chad helps out Sonny and Tawni says it can't be possible as Sonny was Eric and than how did Eric showed up! Well let's get busy!!!!!! Oh yea! I don't own them!**

**You've Got a Fan Mail**

(After the show was over and goodnight was said)

"Thanks for coming Eric, it really made Sonny happy." Said Marshall, he was really happy because Sonny's first fan met her onstage.

"Yea… Thanks Eric, it was really sweet of you." Sonny said as she looked at Chad thankfully who was Eric right now.

"It's no problem! Sonny is my favorite here in 'So Random'. It was my pleasure to meet her." Eric said, as he stood near Sonny.

"Well… you are cool dude!" said Nico and Grady agreed.

"Yea and you are also weird like me! Wow!" Zora said. She was really excited.

"Thanks guys!" Eric said to them.

"That can't be possible! There is no Eric Marshall! That is so not possible…" As you already know it was Tawni.

"It seems somebody is jealous that Sonny got her first fan." Marshall said in a teasing voice.

"No I am not! There is no Eric!! Sonny was Eric!" Tawni said, pointing her hand towards Sonny. Sonny looked a little unsure as she quietly held Eric's hand as they were down. Eric gave a small glace at Sonny and than their hands and squeezed them.

"What are you talking about? I am standing right before you!" Eric said as he looked at Tawni as if she was sick.

"Yea Tawni… You are just jealous." Marshall said as he went away to his office.

"No I am not jealous! It really was Sonny!" exclaimed Tawni.

"If it really was Sonny, than how would Eric be standing here?" Zora said, in a manner as she is the smartest one here and went away in her room.

"We shall go too! We have our dinner to eat." Nico and Grady said as they also went away leaving Tawni, Sonny and Chad alone.

"Who is this Sonny?! There is no Eric! You were Eric! Than how come is he, who never was, here?" Tawni asked Sonny in a very dangerous tone.

"Tawni… You're hurting Eric! He will feel so bad!" Sonny said as she stood really near to Eric, though they were not touching.

"I don't believe you…" she turns to Eric "Who are you? Please tell me truthfully." She said using her charm on Eric.

"I am Eric, Sonny's fan!" he said. Chad was so not going to get fooled by Tawni.

"I told you so." Sonny said, smiling a little.

"Whatever you may say Sonny! I'll find out for sure who he is!" she said and went away angrily.

After she went away Sonny nearly burst out laughing. She didn't even notice how close she was standing to Chad now. He just smiled at her.

"Thank… Thanks Chad… you really helped me out there!" she said as she stopped laughing and looked at Chad. Their faces were only inches apart and Chad had already taken out his wig and plastered arms when she was laughing.

"I just wanted to try this 'Weird Beard'" he said in a whisper which made Sonny's heart beat like hell.

"No you said you cared." She said in a whisper as well which made Chad want to kiss her right then and there but of course he was Chad Dylan Cooper, he won't make a fool of himself. They were still staring at each other and when they were about to kiss…

"I knew it!" said a voice as they turned their heads towards the voice to see it was Tawni.

"You guys were so stupid to not think to talk in a private place!" exclaimed Tawni, smiling on her victory.

"T…Tawni? I thought you went back to your dressing room?" asked Sonny, unsure of what to do. So she just, once again held Chad's hand without knowing it.

"So… Chad why did you help Sonny? You don't care about her. Do you?" said Tawni in a teasing tone.

"I just wanted to try that beard." Chad replied.

"Oh really… Than why are you were you guys standing so close that you could have kissed each other?" asked Tawni.

"What do you mean?! I would never kiss him! He's the least person I'll want to go to!" Sonny blabbered.

"Really… Than why do you always go to him? I mean you wanted to make us friends, than you took his shoulder when we insulted your sketch!" Tawni said disgusted.

"Uh…I… That was a different situation!" Sonny said defending herself.

"What about now, Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Now… I… I didn't ask him to help me! He just caught me and he decided to help me! I didn't ask him, I just told him my problem!" Sonny said.

"I just wanted to try that beard!" Chad said.

"Care"

"Beard"

"Care"

"Beard"

"Care"

"Beard"

"Care"

"Beard"

"Care"

"Beard"

"Care"

"Beard"

"Care"

"Beard"

"Care"

"Beard"

"Beard"

"Care"

"Gotcha"

He just put his head down in defeat for a moment.

"I'm still here!" Tawni said.

"What do you want Tawni?" asked Sonny.

"Why are you holding hands?" she asked. And as soon she asked they pulled there hands back. "Not that I was complaining. Anyways I want you to admit it to Marshall!" she said.

"Ok! I'll do Tawni!" She went where Tawni was standing and then turned towards Chad. "Bye Chad and thanks once again." She said to him and smiled and so did Chad.

"Don't say goodbye so soon! You have to come with us Chad!" Tawni said.

"Why do you want me to come?" asked Chad.

"So that Marshall would believe me!" she answered.

"Why would I care though?" He said

"Because you care about Sonny!" she answered.

"You are not Sonny!" he said.

"So you admit you care!" Sonny said.

"I never said that!" he replied.

"Well you meant that!" she replied.

"Well, come on you two!" Tawni said as Sonny dragged Chad with her.

As they reached Marshall's office Tawni knocked the door and he said to come in. When he saw us and most of all Chad in Eric's attire, he's eyes widened.

"What are you guys doing here? And why is Chad here and why is he in Eric's attire?" he asked.

"Actually…" Sonny explained everything including when Tawni got to know that she was Eric.

"Girls… First of all Sonny you should not lie! Believe in yourself and Tawni you didn't do right with Sonny by hiding her mail! And thanks Mr. Cooper for helping Sonny when she needed; it was really nice of you as you are in our rival show Mackenzie Falls. Thank you very much." Marshall said. "Now you all can leave" They left the office.

"Well, my work is done so I am leaving." Tawni said as she left. As she left they both turned to each other.

"Thanks Chad once again, for helping me and I'm sorry for dragging you in." Sonny said as she looked up on him.

"I only…" said Chad but he was cut of by Sonny.

"Yea, yea, you only wanted to wear the beard, I know." She said as they both laughed together.

"So, well… do you want to hang out sometime?" he asked as he looked in her eyes.

"Maybe…" She said as she smiled and turned to go to her dressing room and as she was turning "…Or maybe not" She than went to her dressing room. Chad couldn't help but smile and than he remembered he had to change and give the Eric's dress back so he went away to change. He than went to her room and without knocking entered. She was alone there or so he thought. She was sitting there one the couch and making a sketch for the next episode of 'So Random' and as the door was opened she snapped her head up to see none other than Chad. She stood up and went up to him.

"What are you doing here Chad?" she asked him.

"Just came to return it…" he said as he gave her the Eric's attire. "… and also I take your answer for before as a yes." He said as he winked to her which made Sonny look down on her feet as she smiled.

"Well, see you later!" he said and left, leaving Sonny on the door. She closed the door and sat inside on the couch thinking about Chad without realizing. Inside behind the curtains Tawni saw and heard everything.

"Few! Thank God nobody knows about it, otherwise I don't know what would have happened! This stupid Chad and Sonny were about to kiss, if I wouldn't have interrupted they would have actually kissed, and not a normal people were going to kiss! It was Cooper and Sonny! Two rivals! They really are stupid! I wish everything turns out right though! And unbelievably they don't even remember that they were about to kiss! Well, whatever I am still pretty!" she whispered to herself as she went to Sonny.

**How was it? It was my first one-shot! I love Channy/Stemi. Please review! Pretty please with extra cream and a cherry on top.**


End file.
